Memory Loss and Computer Codes
by Moriarty is King
Summary: Hi, me agian. This times it's a fanfic about my OC character and Sherlock or John. R&R please! Rated T/M for violence and gore.OC/John. 3
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note; Hi, it's me again. I didn't get many reviews on my last fanfic so I've written another one featuring my OC Asezemaraa. I'm not sure whether to make it a OC/Sherlock or an OC/John at the moment so help on that would be great. I'm gonna try and have daily uploads but it took me a while to write this and type it up so it might have to be weekly updates. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock (unfortunately) that honor goes to Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. :D**

**Prologue****.**

Ace glanced nervously along the street. She knew they'd be after her sooner or later and she'd best be on her guard. Popping out for milk had seemed a good idea half an hour ago, now Ace wasn't too sure. Another glare around told her there was someone following. Cursing Ace closed her eyes and tried to think. Wrong move. The street was empty and she immediatly felt the blow to her head. Her world went black as Ace crumpled to the floor, unconcsious and bleeding.

Ace woke up to an immediate feeling of dizziness and wood digging into her back. For a while she was unable to open her eyes. Just listening she knew that teh thugs who had kidnapped her were hired. Opening her eyes finally, Ace saw that she was in some sort of room, empty apart from the chair she was strapped to and her kidnappers. Ace's vision was blurred but she could tell she was still in London from the veiw outside the window.

"Aaahhh, now for the fun to begin!" She heard one of her attackers chuckle.

"Who are you the chuckle brothers?" Ace asked her head and mind fuzzy. Drugged, she'd definatly been drugged.

"Shut your mouth, b****!" Cried the second, slapping her round the face.

Shocked, Ace stared up at her attackers and licked her lip. Blood, she was bleeding and they'd hurt her. Though that was not far from what she'd expected.

"Now that scared, ya didn't it?" asked the first sarcastically.

"Not listen closely, we'se got orders not to kill you, but we got permission to do whatever it takes to get you to gives us a little peice of infomation, we clear?" The second explained a slight tint of welsh making it's way into his voice.

"I don't have a scooby freaking doo what your talking about!" Ace retorted, rolling her eyes and giving her head a light shake. This comment earned Ace another slap. It was true though, it was maybe the drugs or the constant blows to the head but either way she had no idea what they wanted.

"Now, lass just tell us and you can avoid a beatin'" The first said shrugging and pointing to the baseball bat in the corner of the room.

"No." She whispered smirking. Inside she was shaking. This was gonna do some serious damage.

Shaking his head the second thug picked up the bat and swung it directly into Ace's head.

Blackness descended over her mind yet again as her eyes drooped shut.

When Ace awoke they were peircing her skin with a sharp needle. Realising she was awake the welshman grinned up at her evilly and pushing the clear liquid into her blood. Within a few second she was shaking and her arms and legs erking. She was in so much pain in was unbelievable.

"Are you gonna tell us now?" He asked taking out another needle. Ace was in too much pain to speak so she shoo her head instead.

"Anyone would think you enjoyed pain!" Stated the welshman injecting Ace with another of the many doses.

This torture continued for what seemed like days untill Ace could bear it no longer. She waited untill both her attackers were out of the room. Taking in her surroundings she untied the rope whihc took a considerable amount of time. Ace, covered in bruises and puncture marks, grabbed hte baseball bat and smashed the window. Registering that she was on the 2nd floor she closed ehr eyes and jumped. The cracking of her bone made her sick but Ace had no time to feel sorry for herself. Running, despite her broken ankle and pounding head she ran as far and as fast as she could. Knowing that those men would be after her. Ace threw up because of the pain a few times on her journey. When she was sure she could go no further, Ace turned and knocked on the nearest door. 221B baker street. The door opened and an old woman jumped back in horror. Ace's face broken, bleeding and covered in vomit was a definite shock. Ace stumbled in despite no permission and collapsed on the passage floor.


	2. Chapter 1:Hospital and Meeting The Boys

**Chapter One: Hospital and Meeting The Boys.**

Ace's PoV:

I awoke to an immediate smell of disinfectant and medicine. _Hosptial. _I concluded opening my eyes. The sudden brightness made me back track a bit and close my eyes again. Then opening them again I looked around, to my surprise there was a blonde man sitting in a chair not far from my bed. He looked up at me when i looked up him and seemed to blink and stare at my eyes.

"Yeah big whoop they're different colours, why am I here?" I asked suddenly a bit fed up with everyone staring at my eyes. He smiled when i siad this and i was kind of confused. I mean yeah sure it was a stupid question.

"You turned up at my flat, you seemed like you were in trouble...well you were bleeding and you have very serious inguries." The man replied a serious tone seeping into his voice.

"And what are those serious inguries?" I asked, I knew where i got the from I just didn't want to think about it. That attack was burned into my mind like when I... I didn't remember.

"Memory Loss, Broken Ankle. And other things. " The man answered pointing to the cast i had on my ankle.

"Memory loss?" I repeated, it shook me but i wasn't surprised. What with the force they put behind the blows to my head.

"Yeah, do you remember anything?" The man asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Not anything before when i woke up in the room they had me in." I answered rubbing my head with my hands. The man seemed to nod at this statement and I just sat there staring at the wall in fornt of me.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked turning to him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"" Watson, you knocked at the flat I share with my collegue Sherlock Holmes. He should be here soon." John told me looking up and running his hand through his hair.

"Right, ok." I answered not sure what to say. We sat there for a few minute like that before a Doctor walked it, looking smug.

"Miss...?" He asked obviously trying to get my name. I smiled smugly and looked up.

"Yes...Doctor Marquez?" I asked squinting to be able to read his ID badge.

He seemed annoyed at this and sighed in frustration. Walking ove rot the end of my hospital bed he looked at me a look of frustration plastered over his face. For one moment I almost felt sorry for him but decided against it. I was the one in a hosptial bed after all.

"Miss, you have a severe case of memory loss. We have no-one ot call for you and I doubt you can remember where you live." I stopped short at this basically this man was telling me I was virtually homeless with no-where to go and no-one to turn to.

"That's fine, She'll be living with us while I'm on her case." An unfamiliar man's voice said from the corridor. I soon found out who the voice belonged to however. A tall man, confident and a little arrogant. He had black curly hair and an unusually pale face. I was sure a look of pure confusion had passed over my face becasue John looked at me then and explained all in two simple words. "Sherlock Holmes." He siad in introduction then turning to Sherlock he raised one eyebrow.

"Case?" Was all I asked looking at the stranger with utter confusion.

"Yes you were kidnapped if you'll remember, we can't let them get away." He answered as if it had been totally simple to everyone else in the room. _Right ok then. _I thought tilting my head and leaning back on the bed.

"So when can i leave?" I asked fed up already of the constant smell of disinfectant.

"Umm, well if you have somewhere to go very soon!" The doctor muttered obviously fed up of the difficult patients.

"Good!" I siad cheerily shooing him out. He went with a sigh and a mutter of frustration. When he left I smiled and prepared for the nurses to come and get me ready for leaving.

We were all silent as we climbed into the taxi that had been waiting for us outside. Not much had happened and I had a few questions. WE got in and for a few moments we sat in compete silence.

"Umm I have a few questions." I said shyly. I wasn't usually shy but these people were complete strangers and I was about to move in with them.

"Of course you do, well before you can ask them let me answer them. I'm a consulting detective don't ask. John here is a doctor and he usually comes on case witth me. Nw about my job, i am the only one in the world, I made the job. The police come to me when they're out of their depth which is always any more questions?" Sherlock explained raising one eyebrow at me. He was definatly arrogant.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked simply. That had been bugging me ever since Sherlock had mentioned about it being a two bedroom while the nurses where getting me ready for leaving.

The two looked at each other and John nodded at Sherlock in agreement. They hadn't spoken and I was starting to think things.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." John explained looking at me and smiling in a friendly manner. My thoughts about the two of them together vanished and I chuckled lightly.

"What?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"I...I thought you two were...well you know.." I siad in explaination still smiling.

"No...no were not.." John denied shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Sherlock shook his head at me and we climbe dout of the taxi at the familiar door of 221B Baker Street. I breathed in deeply and followed the two of them up the stairs to the door. I ignored the blood patches and just walked through the door. I was met by the unexpected fussing of the landady that had answered the door the first time I knocked.

", leave the girl alone!" Sherlock said in a monotone expression walking past and up the stairs to the flat. I smiled slightly at the woman who shook her head at Sherlock and walked back to where she had come from. We walked up the stairs in silence, sitting down i sighed and leaned back in the chair. I had brand new crutches and they were a pain to use. The silence was unbearable and so I was overjoyed when walked into the room with coffee and some cakes.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her taking my cup which she handed to me.

"Thanks Mrs.H." John said taking his coffee and a cake.

Sherlock just nodded and took his without a word. He was sitting in his chair hands pressed together and his face resting on them.

"He's thinking." John exlpained to me. I nodded and looked around the room. I stood up and hobbled along the room looking at everything. When i came to the violin in the corner, reached out to stroke it but nearly jumped out of my skin when i heard Sherlocks voice.

"Don't..touch..my violin!" He said looking up at me. I frowned at him and turned to John.

"I'm tired can you show me where i am to sleep?" I asked, I truly was tired.

"Yeah sure." John smiled standing and helping me hobble out of the room and up the stairs. The room was nice and I smiled when I entered.

"Umm let me clear some of my stuff!" John muttered picking up his dirty laundry and things from the a path was cleared for me and my crutches he smiled and went to leave.

"John..." I said as he stood in the door way.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Thank you." I muttered putting my crutches by the bed and climbing between the sheets. He smiled in return the left the room closing the door to. I sighed and lay there for a while just thinking. It had been a hard past week I guessed and closed my eyes. Withing minutes I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Mycroft

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mycroft.**

Ace's PoV:

I awoke late the next day to find that I could hear 3 voices coming from the living rom. I assumed that it was downstairs. Curious though I sat up and listened out carefully to see what they were talking about. Not able to hear I slid out of Johns bed and looked, eyes narrowed, at my scruffy clothes. Shaking my head, I knew that I would have to make do with the clothes I had. I hobbled down the stairs and into the living room. It looked much more homely in the daylight. I was surprised to see John and Sherlock had company. A shy little thing sat on the sofa, obviously she liked Sherlock. All three turned to look at me as i walked in. John gave me a little smile as i walked in, the girl gave me a curious lookand Sherlock just stared at me.

"Molly this is Ace, she's staying with us untill she recovers her memory." John introduced us after a long pause. The girl, obviously Molly, smiled and nodded waving to me.

"Ace, my brother, Mycroft may have something about you identitly we'll be going to see him later. " Sherlock stated turning back to carry on thinking.

"Mycroft...Mycroft Holmes? But he's like..." I stopped when i said that. I had no memory of ever meeting Mycroft Holmes but I recognized the name.

"He's like what?" asked Sherlock curiously.

"I don't quite know." I answered sitting down on the sofa next to Molly as if in a trance. This was important, I needed to find out why I recognized the name Mycroft.

"Come on we're going to see him now, Molly keep Mrs.H company." Sherlock said suddenly grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Like this?" I asked standing with some difficulty to show Sherlock my blood and vomit covered clothes.

"Do you have anything else?" It was a rhetorical question for Sherlock already knew the answer. I just glared at him adn followed out of the flat. I distinctly heard the groan of frustration from John before I heard him following. We hailed a taxi and piled in before it drove away from the flat and towards Mycroft's office. We drove in silence, all of us too busy thinking to speak. We arrived at Mycroft's office and climbed out of the taxi still in silence. Me and John follwed Sherlock into Mycroft's office trying hard to catch up. When we entered the office we saw Mycroft sitting in an armchair, newspaper in his hands.

"Sherlock." Mycroft muttered looking up at his brother. Seeing Me and John behind him he gestured to the 3 chairs in the room. "Come tell me hw you managed to get aqquainted with Asezemaraa Cray."

"Is that me?" I asked recognizing the first name as my own. All three of us sat down and stared at Mycroft curiously.

"You don't remember?" Mycroft asked putting down his newspaper and looking with equal curiosity at the three of us.

"No, I was just playing around!" I retorted sarcastically. I could have sworn i heard Sherlock and John chuckle.

"She knocked on our door, covered in blood. We called an ambulance and the doctor's say she's suffering from severe memory loss." John explained after a moment. The mood was serious again and Mycroft nodded.

"Do you know who I was?" I asked curiously.

"At the moment, it's best for you not to know. You'll need money so here's your bank statements and money infomation. I beleive you'll continue to stay with my brother and ?" Mycroft explained handing me a bunch of papers. I took the papers cautiously. Narrowing my eyes at Mycroft I sighed.

"So, I'm not allowed to know who I am?" I asked sighing and standing, leaning on my crutches. I was hurt, angry and confused. But more angry than anything else. Dropping the papers by accident, I didn't bother to pick them up or wait for a reply. Instead I left the room on the verge of tears.

John's PoV:

I looked at Mycroft then and shook my head. That poor girl knew nothing about herself and this man was choosing to hold it back. I picked up Ace's papers and followed her, she was sittig on a bench outside. Her head was buried in her hands, she looked up when I approached and I was glad to see she hadn't been crying. Her eyes were wide though and dear god her eyes were beautiful. My heart literally skipped a beat. I mentally shook myself and sat next to her silently.

"Waht do you want John?" She asked me looking at the papers.

"You dropped your papers." I said handing them to her.

"I don't want his money." Ace huffed turning away and staring at the road.

"It's your money Ace." John retorted taking her hands and slipping the papers into them.

Ace's PoV:

When he took my hands i was surprised and when he didn't let go I looked up, into his eyes and studied them for a few moments.

"I dont know where it's come from John. He won't even let me know who I am!" I whispered shaking my head lightly, my eyes filling with tears.

"No, don't cry!" john said leaning forward and qiping my eyes with his thumb. I looked at him then and blinked a few times. We were close very close. My lips parted slightly and I was very aware of John lening forward ever so slightly closer. _He's going to kiss me...Oh my god he is! _I thought. We were interupted of course my Sherlock walking out of the building. The two of us jumped apart and sat at opposite ends of the bench.

Sherlock turned to us and gave John a curious look. The hailing a cab, all three of us got in and drove off to 221B

Sherlock's PoV:

When John left after Ace I turned to my brother and raised one eyebrow.

"Poor boy..he cares!" Mycroft pointed out picking up hs newspaper again and looking at me.

"What John does is of no concern of mine!" I muttered leaning back and string at my brother.

"It should.. faling for that girl could get you both killed. Moriarty is in on this Sherlock. He needs a computer code that only she knew." Mycroft told me his tone turning serious. I stopped then. Moriarty. This was dangerous.

"I'll make sure this is solved." I said standing and nodding at my brother.

"You had better, she wasca good agent!" Mycroft said going back to his newspaper. I nodded and left the room still thinking. When I got outside John and Ace were dangerously close to each other. They jumped apart when they realized I was there and i ignored it and hailed a cab.


End file.
